Liar
by Absentia
Summary: Directly after the episode Masks. Cyborg and Beastboy tell Robin what they thought of his schemeing.


**Summary:** Directly after the episode "Masks". Cyborg and Beastboy tell Robin what they thought of his schemeing.

**Rating:** T for Language

**AN:** A drabble I wrote down several months back and just now decided to post, for filler. I don't much about the guys, and I figured, after Boys Will Be Boys, I owed them a serious one, and BB some stage time. Hope you enjoy. ;p As always, unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, go away!

-----------------------------------

Robin stood in the medical ward, glaring at his reflection as he ruthlessly swabbed an alcohol-doused cotton ball over the abrasion on his cheek. It stung like hell, but he was too angry to do anything gently.

He was mad at Slade, at himself, at his friends.

His friends were mad at him, too.

As if summoned by this thought, Beastboy and Cyborg entered the room, very quietly. Robin knew they were angry, both of them, because until they'd walked through the door, he'd heard BB griping about his split lip in the hallway.

Beastboy busily rinsed the blood from his mouth at the sink, and Cyborg pulled an unidentifiable gel tube from a drawer and began slathering it over his mechanical arms. The scratches they had acquired in the tussle with the Slade-bots slowly disappeared under these ministrations.

Robin tossed his cotton ball into a garbage can and applied a small bandage to his face, which instantly took on the tone of his flesh, blending much more effectively than your average skin-color Band-Aid.

"You should've told us, man." Cyborg replaced the tube in its drawer and half-turned, giving Robin his profile. He fixed him with a cold stare, made all the chillier by that lone gray eye.

Robin froze in front of the mirror, a muscle in his jaw flexing spasmodically as he ground his teeth. "If you knew, you wouldn't have come at me like you did. I told you I'm sorry; can't you just let it go?"

"No, man, we can't just 'let it go'!" Cyborg rounded on him for the full effect, his organic eye icy, the glaring red optical sensor burning bright. "You made fools out of us out there! You used weaknesses you knew about through training with us and exploited them. That was low, Robin, and not something I can just forgive and forget."

Beastboy spat a mouthful of antiseptic gargle into the sink and wiped his mouth on a paper towel. "Dude, you say we'd have given you away as Robin, but how the hell do you know?" Robin was surprised by the heat in the younger boy's voice, but when he turned to look at the Boy Wonder, there was more hurt in his expressive eyes than anger. "You didn't even give us a chance. You just totally figured we couldn't keep up right off the bat."

"That's not true—"

"Yes it is!" The changeling's hand cut through the air, silencing the leader. "You said you couldn't tell us 'cause we'd hold back, but you obviously didn't have that problem! Which means you _assumed_ that you could do something we couldn't."

"Beastboy—"

"You gotta stop assuming you're better equipped to handle things than everybody else, man. You're leader because we put you there to direct us, not so you could pick and choose what we did and didn't know." Cyborg shook his head, the disappointment as evident in his face as his anger. "That kinda crap might've been okay when you were workin' with the Bat, but you're part of a _team_ now, Robin. We're not your back-up buddy sidekicks, we're your friends and comrades; you _cannot_ just keep us outta the loop like that!"

Beastboy wasn't finished either. "And you know what Rob, that bull about us not bein' able to handle your plan is just that. I mean, did you even really stop and think about it? Before I joined up with you dudes, I was an _actor_, man; you don't think I coulda faked some aggression?" Beastboy was clearly let down. "You just wanted a shot at Slade, one on one, _that's_ why you kept us outta things. And that's just not the way the Teen Titans work."

Robin was silent, staring at his shoes, his fists shaking at his sides. What was he supposed to say to that? What could he possibly say in his defense? A lot of it was true, and he knew that, and the things that weren't—how was he supposed to make them understand that stopping Slade was something he _had to do_?

When he looked up again, he was alone.

---------------------------------

**AN:** Aw, poor Robin. Poor Cy, poor BB. Poor everyone. I just figured it wouldn't be _that_ easy for them all to let go. They gotta get it off their chests somehow. And Starfire got her spotlight within the episode, and I actrually decided to take a break from writing Raven. Maybe I'll do her reaction some other time. Until then, ciao!


End file.
